The Swivelpole™ is described in the International Patent Application No. PCT/AU00/01208, published as WO0125687. This product consists of a light pole which has a swivelling joint along its length. The swivelling joint allows the light pole to be readily and safely raised or lowered in order for maintenance to be performed on a light or lamp.
While light poles incorporating the Swivelpole™ joint have proved highly useful, with significant cost savings and safety improvements for light maintenance, it has not always been economically viable for existing light poles to be removed and replaced by swivelling light poles.
Rather than the removal and replacement of existing light poles by Swivelpoles™, it has been possible to insert a swivelling joint into existing light poles. Often, such an operation has proved to be awkward, time consuming, and expensive. For example, extensive scaffolding may be required in order for a single joint to be fitted.
It is considered desirable to provide a tool which allows significant change to an elevated light, such as the insertion of a swivel joint without the need for extensive scaffolding.
The internal wiring of light poles has led to further problems in the retro-fitting of swivelling joints. Although means have been developed to support and hold an upper portion of a light pole when a cut is made into it, the lowering of these upper portions has frequently resulted in the stretching of and damage to internal wiring.
It is also considered desirable to provide a method of inserting a swivelling joint without damaging the internal wiring.
The present invention has been created in light of these desires.